Gone Our Separate Ways
by Misery Severity
Summary: The CMC have finally earned their Cutie Marks. But does that mean that their friendship will be no more? As years passed by, the three little fillies have turned into mares and have moved on with their lives. Major news: Find out who's pregnant, who's engaged, and who's a celebrity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM. All characters are copyrighted to their rightful owners. The only characters I own in this story are Daiquiri, Spearmint, and Jet-Wave.**

* * *

Gone Our Separate Ways

The time has come; the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally received their Cutie Marks. The three young fillies may be oblivious about their natural and unique talents, but with a little help from one another and some from their sisters (and idol), it finally came to their senses.

Apple Bloom grew up in Sweet Apple Acres and is the younger sister of Big Macintosh and Applejack, the Element of Honesty. At first, she thought that her talent and Cutie Mark would be relevant to apples since it runs in the family. She tried everything, from selling apples to using them for culinary, but none of them seem to work for her. However, when she finally discovered her true talent, Apple Bloom suddenly became way more unique than her relatives. The little Earth Pony earned a Cutie Mark of a construction hat with an apple logo.

Sweetie Belle grew up with her elder sister Rarity, the Element of Generosity. The little Unicorn loved to see her work on her clothing designs and she always wanted to become a fashion designer, so she can follow her sister's hoof-steps. Unfortunately, on her first attempt, she didn't do so well on making her own costumes for herself and her friends, and she gave up. When realizing her hidden talent, Sweetie Belle earned a Cutie Mark of a pink heart with music notes.

Scootaloo may not have a biological sister like the rest of the CMC, but she grew up as a big fan of Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. She always admired her idol because of her athletic abilities and speed, and she always dreamed of becoming sisters with her. The little Pegasus wanted to become a famous flyer, just like Rainbow Dash, but alas and ironically, she doesn't have the proper abilities to fly. She tried and tried, but nothing and she thought she lost her hope. Although, when learning that flight doesn't mean anything, Scootaloo has found her talent that not all Pegasi can do, thus earning a Cutie Mark of a scooter with two lightning bolts.

As soon as they each found their special talents, the three fillies wonder to themselves, "Does this mean that the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be—no more?"

The answer: it doesn't have to be.

As the years passed by, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle has grown from their foalhoods. They are no longer little fillies—but full grown mares.

Sadly, because of their different talents and Cutie Marks, they no longer need each other's help anymore. They each have their own futures and careers to pursue. Even if it hurts them a lot—they have no choice but to disband the Cutie Mark Crusaders for good.

Each of the former members has moved on to their lives; although despite their separation, they can never forget their close foalhood friends.

There's even bigger news about them:

Only one of them is expecting, only one of them is getting married, and only one of them is a huge sensation with fame and fortune. But which is which? Let's find out.

* * *

I never knew I'd accomplish this. At first, I thought I was going to be a Blank Flank forever, but thankfully, I'm not. Well, look on the bright side, at least Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon won't bully us anymore (speaking of which, I wonder how those two are doing right now). When I was a filly, I was really insecure about not getting a Cutie Mark until Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came into the picture and they both defended me. After our first meet, we became none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

We tried everything together to receive our Cutie Marks, but none of those talents work for us. Pet-sitting, sky-diving, bowling, journalism, you know it. My sister Applejack was right from the very start: patience is always the key.

About a week after when we got our Cutie Marks, we had to disband our group. I really miss being the sort-of leader of the CMC, but most of all, I really miss Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. We had a lot of laughs, we had a lot of ups and downs and sometimes, though not very often, we had minor arguments, but hey, it's all part of friendship.

When I got mines, I never knew how skilled I was in construction. My friends told me that it started when Applejack gave us her old treehouse that was worn down when we first saw it. I managed to repair it with my own two hooves and the girls, including my sister, were really proud of my work.

When I reached to my marehood, I was able to find a career as an architect. I started designing some really unique buildings, I built some, I constructed a lot of interior designs, and also—I even found myself a very special somepony on the job.

His name is Spearmint. He's an Earth Pony with a mint-green coat, ice-white mane and tail, and a Cutie Mark of two spearmint leaves crossed together. When we first met, he complimented me on my hard work and I couldn't help but to blush and feel some sparks. He's as skilled as me when it comes to building and designing.

As months passed by, Spearmint and I went on dates and suddenly, our love for each other became really strong; maybe someday in the future, we would get married, but let's not get into that yet. The two of us worked really hard together as a team during our shifts to earn money and to support ourselves.

But—for right now, I cannot do any construction for the next several months. Why?

Because… I'm pregnant.

That's right! Spearmint and I are currently expecting our very first foal together! I couldn't believe this exciting news. First, my Cutie Mark and now this. I also couldn't help the fact that how big my family is becoming; even Big Mac and Applejack is excited and optimistic about their little sister having her first baby. I bet they can't even wait to become an uncle and aunt.

Me and Spearmint are actually not ready to get married yet, but I'm sure we will… eventually. But for now, we have to focus on our finance and our little bundle of joy. Hopefully, I will make a comeback to my architecture job.

Oh, and one more thing. I bet you're wondering, "is it a colt or a filly?"

Well, let's just keep that part as a surprise until the time has come.

I just wish Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were here with me to hear the news. By the time the baby is born, I'd love to see their happy reactions to my little offspring. I'd ask one of them to be the Godmother. I don't know what's coming for me, but somehow, I'd wondered how their lives have changed, without me.

* * *

It's really sad that we, the former Cutie Mark Crusaders, had to break up. I really miss everything we did together. Well, look on the bright side: at least I got my Cutie Mark. I'm really proud of my accomplishment.

As a Pegasus, I may not be the best flyer around Ponyville, just like Rainbow Dash. When I was a filly, I suck at using my wings and I was made fun of a lot. Well, I got a secret: right after when we disbanded, Rainbow Dash actually gave me flying lessons and I quickly became a better flyer. But you won't see me using my wings that much; I honestly told my role model that I prefer to stay on the ground.

Anyway, I am now an adult, and I got a career as pro-scooter rider (it's obvious, I know. You can already tell). I started freestyle scooter riding for many years and I never stopped. I participated over 70 competitions all over Equestria and won first place in almost every one of them, including money prizes. I had many fans, little colts and fillies wanted my autographs, and I even have one little filly who wanted to be just like me when she grows up and she's already my biggest fan. Sound familiar?

And guess what? Few years ago, while I was practicing my freestyle—I met this really cute-looking colt down at the skating park. His name is Jet-Wave and he's a Pegasus. He has this really cool styled dark purple mane, dark green coat, and this really awesome Cutie Mark of a skateboard with stars.

We met when we accidentally bumped into each other and—he fell on top of me. We awkwardly gazed into each other's eyes for seconds until,

"Whoops," he said with a chuckle, "sorry about that," and then we got up.

"It's alright," I told him. That's when the moment has come.

Ever since that time, Jet-Wave and I have been hanging out a lot, which turned into dating, then cuddling, and finally, some serious romance for the next few years.

And now—here is the big surprise. Jet surprised me to go see a skateboarding competition where he participated. He may have won second place, but that didn't stop him from this; after the ribbons and trophies were given out, Jet told me to come up on stage. I was embarrassed on what he was doing, but I walked out of the audience, got up on the stage, and then stood next to him, as I nervously looked at the crowd. However, I can see that the judges, including the host, were smirking and snickering a little. I wondered why?

Suddenly, I turned to pay attention to my love-Pegasus and then he took something out.

He has a little velvet box in his front hooves; he opened it, showed me the ring… and finally he asked,

"Will you marry me?"

I gasped and I was about to cry in front of dozens of ponies. Afterwards, I went, "Yes, yes I will!" in an emotional voice and I hugged and kissed my new fiancé. I heard a loud applause from the audience, the judges, and even the host. It turned out that Jet-Wave has planned this whole thing—just for me.

I have never been this happy before ever since I earned my Cutie Mark. I am now engaged to the best Pegasus in Equestria! Rainbow Dash knew about this and she couldn't help but to feel more proud of me. I even asked her if she will be my maid of honor and, of course, she cannot say no to her number one fan.

Jet-Wave and I are currently planning our wedding together and I just hope our first marriage—will be our only marriage.

If Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were still with me, I'd show them my engagement ring and then see the excited looks on their faces. It's too bad that we got split and I may not know what they're up to right now. Heck, I'd offer them to be my bridesmaids, but it looks like it may or may not happen.

* * *

I may be happy that I finally got my Cutie Mark years ago, but deep down, I got really depressed that the CMC are no more. It's like what my sister, Rarity said: "Sometimes we got to move on, and try to stay strong". That quote is what got me here—this far.

I'd always loved singing and song-writing ever since I was a little filly. I remembered that I wrote this theme song for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo even loved it at first. They smiled, they looked really serene when I sang to them. I really missed seeing their happiness and everything we've done together, a lot.

I really loved my Cutie Mark as soon as we got them; it showed me who I truly am and what I truly love to do. Still, it really broke my heart that we disbanded when we realized that we don't need each other anymore. But who knows what could happen? Maybe someday, we may see other again, but I rather not get my hopes up now. I rather just focus on my career.

I may be a Unicorn, but I'm definitely not great with magic, like all other Unicorns. To be honest, I rarely use them at all, I'm more used to doing stuff with my own hooves (although, I only use my magic for essentials, such as getting stuff I can't reach). I used to work as a singer in certain fancy restaurants, bars, and clubs. Unfortunately, I didn't get paid much, and that depresses me a little. Well, at least it's something that I don't have to use my magic all the time.

Over a few years ago, I was singing at a four-star restaurant, which happens to be my very last shift ever, and there was this pony at one of the front-row tables, who happens to be a record producer. After my song was over, I left the stage and he came up to me. He said he was really impressed with my singing and he was looking for other ponies with musical talents; he offered me a deal, and I accepted.

Ever since then, I've been working as a singer-songwriter; I've written over 50 songs and recorded about three or maybe four albums. It looks like I've been receiving a lot of fans and admirers all over Equestria and making way more money than my previous job. I quickly went from a nopony to a somepony. I wanted to take this a little further, so I started an acting career.

About a year ago, I got this starring role in a romance movie—and I co-starred with this very handsome Unicorn pony. His name is Daiquiri and he happens to be a very amazing actor. He has a light golden coat, pale winter-blue mane, and a Cutie Mark of a martini cocktail glass (looked so delicious). We get so many compliments from the movie staff and our co-stars that we looked beautiful together.

It turns out that they were right; Daiquiri and I became more than co-stars, we became not just an ordinary couple—a celebrity couple! Everytime we go out, we ended up getting followed by the paparazzi, interviewed by them, and ended on the "Pony Magazines".

And now here I am! You are now looking at the same Unicorn who just went from a Cutie Mark Crusader to a famous pop singer and actress and is dating a famous actor, Daiquiri. I actually didn't expect my popularity would be this big; I'm as popular as Filly Gaga.

Right now, I'm in my dressing room, preparing myself to perform a concert in Seaddle. I was looking through all of my pop-star clothes that were designed by my own sister, who by the way, reached to her fame as well as a fashion designer. I decided to wear this sparkling pink two-piece outfit along with black designer boots. I went back to my mirror and I took some deep breaths to ease my nerves.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I called "Come in!" and then my sweetheart, Daiquiri showed up with a bouquet of pink roses in a clear lavender heart-shaped vase; he surprised me with a little gift. I gasped at its beauty.

"Thank you so much." I told him. Daiquiri then went up to me to set it on my vanity.

"It's a little something to give you good luck on your concert," he said, and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

Finally, the time has come. It's time for my show. I said goodbye to my love-Unicorn and left my dressing room. I got to the backstage and one of the staff helped me put on my headphones. Right before the curtains came up, I thought about something nostalgic.

I can hear the audience chanting my name loudly—and I thought about Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. I wondered to myself, "Could they be in the audience, too, watching me perform and see a job well done?" I can't help but to think about my two best friends, seeing me sing in front of thousands of ponies, like they did way before we disbanded. The curtain goes up, and I appeared on stage with some sparks firing.

"Hello Seaddle! Are you ready?!" I screamed on the microphone and the music plays. I looked at the cheering and screaming audience; I may not see Apple Bloom or Scootaloo at all and I really wish they were here with me now, cheering me on too. You know, just for support and all. Sadly, it looks like it's not something that's going to happen.

* * *

_However, just because…_

…_just because…_

…_just because…_

…_we have gone…_

…_our separate ways…_

…_doesn't mean that…_

…_the CMC will be no more…_

…_we will still have each other…_

…_in our hearts and souls…_

And they will never forget one another and never let their friendship end. Ever.


End file.
